The present invention relates to computer databases, and more specifically, to query governors which manage query execution for databases that are integrated with distributed programming environments.
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system is a computer database management system (DBMS) that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. Streams programming is an example of a distributed programming model. Streams applications built using the streams programming model consist of streams of data flowing through processing elements that form an operator graph. Data coming into the streams application is said to come in via a source operator in the operator graph, where the source operator processes the data and sends the processed data to the next operator, and so on. Ultimately, some or all of the data processed by the streams application may be stored in a database. As such, many databases have been enhanced to integrate with streams applications. As a result of the integration, a query received by the database may include results from the data streams being processed by the streams application.